I See You (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: On the day of the sports festival Reiko Yanagi notices a strange boy in class 1A that doesn't fit with the rest, she soon discovers something bigger than she could ever imagine. (Reiko x Izuku)
1. First Met You

Chapter 1: The First Time We Met

Today was the UA sports festival the event and everybody was ready to do there best especially Reiko Yanagi, She was ready for anything that the school was about to throw at her and she didn't mind knocking down a few of her own classmates so she could come out on top. Despite her normal gloomy kind of look she actually did have a eager face but Reiko just didn't let show that much in public but today was her exception, "Alright everyone the busses are here so let's get a move on we don't want to be late for the festival." Reiko and the rest of her classmates got up and headed out to the bus but on the way they ran into class 1A there so called rivals and somewhat friends, that's when she saw him for the first time, He Had green eyes along with green messy hair and a very cute smile that made her blush and try to hide her face so no one can see her as she looked at the boy with want, but as she examined him more she noticed that he wasn't like the others in his class everything about him just seemed so cold even though he was smiling seemingly happy as ever, but what she found most strange was his clothes he was in a middle school uniform "Hey Ghostface." She looked over at the angry boy who she believed was named Katsuki Bakugo, "Stop staring at me or I'll blow your head off your shoulders." His threat made the green haired boy shake his head in disappointment as he headed onto the bus with Bakugo following shortly after, she made my way on to her classes bus and took a seat way in the back so she could be alone but Itsuka Kendo took a seat right next to her and some of the other girls got really close to her and they were all looking at her, "So Yanagi." Kendo said with a hint slyness in her voice, "You were staring awfully alot at that boy from 1A, do you think he's cute or something?" She knew something like this would happen that's why she tried to hide it but clearly it didn't work, "No I was not looking at him." She said yet all the girls looked at her in disbelief, "Come on Yanagi don't lie you were staring at him and blushing." Tokage added, "I wasn't staring at him, I was looking at the boy next to him the one with green hair." She quickly covered her mouth realizing that she just let it slip she was checking out a guy, she expected them to start slamming her with questions but instead they all seemed confused.

"Yanagi there is no guy with green hair in 1A." Komori said with her head tilted a little to the side, "Maybe he was ghost." Kodai joked and looked over at Ibara who was the only girl not interested in the conversation and asked, "Hey Ibara what does the bible say about ghosts." "I told you the bible isn't a book a black magic." she stated firmly and returned to looking out the window, as the girls continue to talk amongst eachother Reiko could only think about the boy with green hair, eventually they arrived at what they thought was the stadium but it turned out it was some type of starting line, Midnight walked up on stage and announced this was stage 1 a race to the stadium. Reiko lined up with the others and waited for Midnight to give us the signal but she noticed that boy again looking right at Bakugo, "Todoroki will freeze ground be prepared." he said and Bakugo cracked his knuckles getting ready to move, Izuku smiled at him and patted him on the back and as he turned around he saw her looking at him but before he could question her the race began a Todoroki froze the ground, she narrowly just escaped his ice and started making her way through the course she avoided the giant robots and made it across a giant cavern followed by the mine field, when she finally crossed the finish line at 26th. Reiko was dead tired but she did it and qualified for the second round of the sports festival, she looked over at the results and saw Bakugo got first place but he didn't seem happy he just kept exploding in anger while the green haired boy smiled at him, "Hey Yanagi." Kojiro Bono put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay you look, well I can never tell how your feeling because you look down always but are you okay?" She looked at Bono than back at the boy who was now looking at her, "Do you see the green haired boy over there next to Bakugo." He looked for this boy but he didn't see any boy with green hair, "I see a girl with green hair but no guy, do you need some water or something?" angered by his response she walked off in annoyance wondering to herself if what Kodai joked about was right, she mentally slapped herself and walked over to the stage where the next event was going to be announced, it was a calvary battle where she teamed up with some of her classmates which sadly included Neito Monoma.

Reiko hated him such a passion, he was rude, cocky, and way to self righteous for one person to be but if she wanted to win and move on she had to bury those thoughts and just deal with him. along with Tetsutetsu and Koda from 1A who despite hating Monoma let him on the team because there was no one else left worth while, "Alright I have and listen closely because I'm gonna say this once." She was quite impressed that he actually had something planned out, maybe just maybe she was wrong about him, "Were gonna rush in take the 10 Million point bandana." Nevermind he's a fucking idoit and she wregreted her decision but it was too late so she was stuck with him. Midnight signalled everyone to begin and the group of four charged at that just like everyone else who had the same plan, quirks were going of everywhere but none were hitting them so far making it easy for them to get in close and thanks to the confusion created by everything going on they snuck up right behind Bakugo's team and attacked. Using Koda's Anivoice he comanded a flock of birds that were nearby to come down and attack allowing Monoma to reach out to try to grab the hand band, his hand was just inches away from his goal but suddenly another hand popped out from no where and gently moved his hand so that it looked liked he was off just by a inch. "Wha wait what just happened." Monoma asked right before Bakugo blew all four of them away with a giant explosion which neither of them fully recovered from, soon the match ended and their team had no points so none of them qualified for the final part of the festival which Monoma blamed solely on Koda even though he did his best and had nothing to do with the lost but he blamed him anyway going on his usually rantings about class 1A. Once again Bakugo had come out on top and the green haired kid stood there with him then suddenly one of His teammates walked right through him and disappear, "He is ghost." She said but she took it back immediately and started thinking of resonable, rational explanations that proved he wasn't a spirit he best one being it's his quirk, despite being scared out of her mind Reiko had to confront him she didn't train this hard just to be cheated by some kid cheating to win it's just not fair.

She followed being very carefully not to be seen by him or anyone else, he kept walking until he was far away from anybody else in secluded area and after checking if he was alone he called out "Show yourself Izuku I know your here." Suddenly Izuku walked through the wall scaring Bakugo, "What do you want to talk about." he said sounding very happy, "You bastard stop helping me I can do it on my own so just leave." He demanded from the ghost of his former friend, "Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan, you know for a fact that if I didn't help you you would of lost, sure you would have put up a great fight but you would have never got first place twice." Bakugo tried to speak again but Izuku cut him off before he could, "Remember I'm here to haunt you forever, even though you can ignore me you can't ignore that everything I tell is the right thing to do, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known where all the robots were during the entrance exams scoring the most points out of everyone, if it wasn't for me you, Asui and that grapehead wouldn't have survived that attack back at the USJ attack, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME." Izuku got really fraustrated but quickly calmed himself down, "If it wasn't for me All Might would have never chosen you to inherit his power, the man who told me it would be impossible to become a hero is really a hypocrite who had got his strength quirk from somebody else because he didn't have a hero's quirk." he punched the wall and started kicking screaming at it getting all of his anger out all while Bakugo watched with tears in his eyes, Eventually He stopped fighting the wall and took a seat on a box, "Your fight is up next so you might want to get going." "Your not gonna follow?" He asked wiping away the tears, Izuku shook his head, "No I'm just gonna head back to your place and think for awhile, Don't worry you'll win all your matches and take first place just don't overuse your quirk." Bakugo didn't say anything he just remained quite and walk away, Rieko remained hidden until both of them were gone then she came out from behind the crate she was use as cover, "I can't believe it." "Yeah it's alot take in isn't it." She turned around and there was Izuku, "Don't scream please." She didn't, "Good now answer this question, how can you see me?" "I don't know." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "How much did you hear?" "All of it." he groaned and bashed his head against the wall and slowly got to his knees, "My case worker is going to kill me." as he sat there thinking about how he was going to deal with this he heard laughter, he looked up and saw she was trying to hold it in but she just couldn't, "What's so funny?" Izuku asked her.

"Sorry it's just, how can she kill you when your already dead." Izuku tried to hold it in but he even started to laugh with her, he slowly got back up to his feet and rubbed the back of his head kind of embarrassed from the realization she probably saw him act like a huge baby a few minutes ago, "Hey um I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way." He said akwardly, "Oh I'm Rieko Yanagi, it's nice to meet you." She said just as akward, they were both blushing and silently looking at eachother not knowing what to say to one another, "S-so I got to go b-but I would like to t-talk to you again sometime." "That would be nice but how do I contact you?" Reiko asked, "Just say my full name three times and I'll show." He pulled out a piece of chalk and drawled a door onto the wall, he looked back one more time at her and said, "I'll see you around." he waved goodbye revealing his slit open wrists opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, she returned back to her section where her class was and took a seat to watch the rest of the tournament but all she could think about was Izuku.

(In the land of the dead)

Izuku arrived in the waiting room the place he always dreads going because he runs into him everytime, "Hey kid what shaking my man, did you bring something good for your good friend beetle." "No Beetle I didn't bring you shit." He said walking out of the room, "What's up his ass am I right." he budged Harry the Headhunter who just looked at him funny and returned to waiting in silence, "Your no fun you know that." Beetle said pulling out magazine that was strangly about him. Izuku made it to his caseworker Juno's office who started yelling at him for all that he's done today but all he could think about was Reiko wondering when she'll call for him.

**(God I hate using my phone to write stories it sucks, anyways I hope you enjoyed happy Halloween)**


	2. Being a Ghost

Chapter 2: Being a Ghost

After the tournament was over the students were allowed to go home and Reiko couldn't wait, as soon as she walked through the front door she went straight to her room and locked the door so if her parents came home she wouldn't be disturbed and be able to search in peace, she opened up her computer and typed in Izuku's name to learn more about the ghost boy but what she found was horrible. All the links we're about his death which was a act of suicide mind none of them were about his life, after searching deeper and deeper through depressing articles she did eventually find his old Facebook account which was a relief because reading the suicide articles were really starting to get to her, "Alright let's see what we got, Izuku Midoriya age 14 loves pro heroes wants to be one, favorite hero is All Might." that last bit confused her, Izuku had said some things about All Might while talking to Bakugo but she was so distracted by the fact that Ghost are real that she didn't really think of it until now, as she read through his page he seemed to be obsessed with the number 1 pro hero to the point it was getting kind of creepy but then again she had a unhealthy amount of video games that there were literally mountains of them right next to her so she didn't really have any right to complain. After that she tried searching for a connection between All Might and Izuku but she only found one article that related and it was about All Might defeating a slime villain who was trying to kill a kid, it also mentioned that another kid who was quirkless tried to save him but he got stuck and All Might had to save him too, there was even a photo at the end of the article of Izuku trying to save Bakugo, "Izuku ran up and tried to save him but he was no match for the slime then All Might came in and saved the day but that doesn't explain why he has such hatred for the hero or why he killed himself." Hours past and Reiko non-stop searched for some type of answer but there was nothing she could find making her very fraustrated, "God damnit there's nothing here how am I ever going to figure this out." then it hit her, "Oh yeah i can summon him anytime he can answer all my questions." but before she could summon him she needed to clean up her room first and probably take a bath.

(At the Bakugo Residence)

"Congratulations on your victory Kacchan." "Oh shut up Deku." Bakugo fell face first on to his bed and tried to get some sleep but Izuku wouldn't let him, "So you gonna throw a party to celebrate or just sleep in all weekend?" He asked but Bakugo didn't answer, "If you don't talk to me I will just spy on Mitsuki while she showers." He wasn't really gonna do such a thing he had way to much respect for her to do such a thing but it got Bakugo's attention, he shot and set off a huge explosion right in Izuku's face and as the smoke cleared the realization occurred that he had just scorched half the items in his room and Izuku was fine, "Now what did that accomplish?" Izuku smiled as he picked up what used to be a alarm clock that was now burned to crisp, suddenly in a flash he disappeared and the alarm clock fell to the floor scaring the crap out of him, "Izuku." he said but there was no answer. Izuku suddenly appeared in Reiko's room surprised until he saw her sitting on the floor in front of the TV holding two controls, "You wanna play?" She asked holding up a controller to him, "Depends what's the name of the game." He sat down next to her and took the controller, "Were playing Devil May Cry 3 just press start and you'll play as Vergil." Over the next hour the two did the most amazing combo's together all the way to the boss defeating Demon Arkham, "Izuku your a pro at this it's like you've played before." "No I'm just good at playing games when your dead you got alot of free time to get good at stuff." He returned to playing the game when suddenly she paused it right in the middle of a fight, She looked sad and he noticed she looked like she had been crying, "Why did you kill yourself?" the smile on his face disappeared, he looked at his wrists and studied the wound he caused with a razor while he was alive "I was born quirkless so I was bullied by everyone for years every day of my life, a former friend even told me to kill myself so I did and I never looked back until I forced to by my caseworker." "Caseworker?" By the look on her face he knew she didn't know what he was talking about and he had to explain, "So when die in like a repressed rage or sadness or something like that you become a ghost and you are assigned something to haunt, now that could be a item of certain value to the deceased, a place that the deceased once lived or even a person which was important to or caused the death of the deceased, i think you know which I got."

"So Bakugo was your friend who bullied you, that monster." Reiko was never quick to anger but knowing such a person was trying to become a hero, "Yeah he's a bad person but I'm fixing that through psychological torture, anyways to help you with haunting your assigned a caseworker to show you the ropes and help you cope with being dead plus they give you a book that explains everything you can do like so." Izuku pulled his eyes out of his head and started throwing them up in the air then suddenly the eyes grew wings and they flew around room before flying right back into his head, "Tada." he said with Jazz hands, Reiko was absolutely speechless from what she had saw so Izuku just continued on, "That's just the tip of the iceberg of what I can do, however there are things a ghost still worries about if I get to far away from you or Kacchan or someone close to Kacchan I might get eaten by a sand worm, I could also get exorcised which sends me to horrible place for souls but Bakugo doesn't know that and he never will." There was a brief silence before Reiko pulled out another game from of the stacks in her room, "You wanna play Killer Instict." "Hell yeah put that in." That night Reiko for the first time got her ass handed to her in a fighting game and she spent the whole night trying to beat him until she passed out around 5:30 AM, Izuku noticed this and put down the controller so he could carry her and put her to bed. Once she was tucked in he turned off everything and organized her game collection, "Goodbye Reiko I had fun." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared returning back to the Bakugo's house.

(A few days later)

"Hey guys how about after school we all get Ice Cream." Ashido said jumping with excitement but everyone else in the Bakusquad seemed less enthusiastic, "We should try studying so more and prepare for the finals." Jiro said not taking her eyes off her book, "Yeah I'm with Jiro we should be studying." Kirishima added, "I would love to go but I work tonight sorry." Sero said and Kaminari jumped at the chance to be alone with the self proclaimed alien queen, "I'll go with you." He said like he was a puppy begging for attention, Ashido knew he was trying to become more than just friends so she tried to find a nice way to avoid that by asking Bakugo, "Do you wanna go Bakugo?" All he did was grunt, "Was that a yes or a no?" Before he could answer he noticed Reiko had walked over with a bunch of lunch trays and they were all floating over him, "What the hell are you doing Ghostface?" he asked but she didn't answer and with one movement of her finger all the lunch trays tipped over and dropped tons of food on him, there was a large gasp from everyone in the room and some laughter but that all changed when Bakugo literally exploded jumping out of his seat and charged right her, she prepared herself by using her quirk on some nearby tables and blocked his path but he propelled himself over them using his explosions which exactly what she wanted, using a nearby Mineta Reiko launched the pervert into the air and it hit Bakugo before he could react. Mineta's head ended up hitting Bakugo head first and some of his purple balls stuck to him, before he could fully recover she started moving assorted items at him making them stick on to the explosive boy but suddenly she was wrapped in some type of cloth and it was the eraser hero Aizawa's scarf, "What is going on here."


	3. Violets Are Green

Chapter 3: Violets Are Green

After the fight Reiko was taken to Nezu's office where she was scolded by the principal and her teacher for actions and given a proper punishment, She had to clean up the courtyard and the lunchroom everyday after school for the next three months, and read out loud a hand written apology letter to Bakugo and the rest of Class 1A but she didn't care she just took her punishment and left without even telling them the truth why. After cleaning everything that was ordered she went straight home and locked herself in her room so she could be alone, "Now lets see what game would Izuku like to play today?" She asked herself as she went through all of her games, "Resident Evil no, Silent Hill no, Fortnite no, Call of Duty no, Borderlands no, Assassin's Creed No, Gang Beats No, when did i get Death Stranding?" She held up the game and tried to think when she pre-order it or went to the store and got it but nothing was coming to her so she just shrugged and put it in, now the only thing left was to summon him, "Izuku Izuku Izuku." He suddenly appeared in front of her looking confused at first but then he realized what just happened, "No matter how many times that happens to me i never get use to it." Izuku said, he looked down at Reiko who was sitting on the floor holding up a controller to him and said, "You play first." Izuku took the controller and put it down on the floor while he took a seat next to her, "Why did you fight Kacchan?" He asked but she didn't answer instead she took the controller back and started playing the game, "Reiko please don't ignore me." he asked again but she continued to focus on the game, annoyed by her neglect Izuku snapped his fingers and the plugs to the TV and console shot out of the outlet and turned off everything, "Now you gonna listen to me?" she didn't answer his question and looked away from him, "Reiko you can tell me anything and I promise I won't be upset." she looked at him and saw his big goofy smile she just adored but it made her angrier, "Izuku is it necrophilia if I kiss a ghost?" Before he even had time to think about it she pulled him in for a kiss, it wasn't a long before thier lips separated and Izuku was left speechless as he tried to collect his thoughts all while turning completely red as Tomato, Reiko was also a little red but it was more normal than his, "I like you Izuku and I know I've only known you for five days now but I'm crazy about you." Izuku didn't know how to respond to that at all not only did no girl ever hit on him while he was alive but surely he wasn't expecting to be kissed as a ghost, "Can you excuse me for second."

Izuku got up and walked into her closet closing the door behind him, there was a series of muffled cursing mixed in with some angry screams. After a few minutes he came out and sat right next to her again, "You okay?" Reiko asked, "Three things I've a wanted, one go to UA, two become a hero, three fall in love but now I have all these opportunities when I'm dead and I can't except them because I am dead fuck me." Izuku try to hide his tears but his hands couldn't hide the streams of tears that were flowing into his slit wrists which was kind of disturbing, Reiko hugged him and leaned her head on to his shoulder and said, "Well I would like to fuck you but I'm afraid your dead." He looked over at her in a look of horror but it quickly turned to laughter he just couldn't help those cheap jokes like that one, they really similar to the ones Beetle told him while he was in the waiting room, "Wait a minute." He jumped up and started pacing back and forth mumbling about a bunch things so fast Reiko could not follow anything he was saying, "Izuku?" He ignored her and kept mumbling on, "Izuku?" She asked again but no response, "IZUKU!" Her yelling snapped him out his trance like state but he was still talking at a normal pace, "Do you really like me?" He asked all excited like, "Of course I just told you I did." She responded hoping that didn't sound to rude but he didn't seem to mind, "Wait here I'll be right back." Izuku pulled out a piece of chalk from seemingly nowhere and drawled a door onto her wall and opened a way to the world of the dead and hopped in leaving Reiko to think about where's he going and more importantly, "He's got a nice ass."

(In The Realm of the Dead Waiting Room)

Izuku walked in and saw the usual group of Dead people consisting of the Witch Doctor, The Preacher, The Green Man, Chicken Bone Man, Open Heart Surgery Guy, The Magicians Assistant, Harry the Hunter, Char Man, Scuba Diver with Shark, Sleeping Bag Rattlesnake Girl and finally Beetlejuice who was annoying everyone in the room. "Hey Izuku Welcome back." Miss Argentina greeted him with a smile as always, "Nice to be back but right now I need Beetle." Izuku said grabbing the bio exorcist by the collar and dragged him down the hall to a empty break room, he threw Beetle into a chair and started duck taping him to it, "What the hell do you think your doing Izu-." Izuku put a finger up to his lips to shush him up and said, "I remember when I first got here you told me a story of how you tried to become human again is that right?" He asked but he kept his hand over the Bio exorcist's mouth for he knew if anyone could rival his nonsensical mumbling it was Beetle, "Shake your head yes or no to answer that." Beetle Shook his head yes, "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth but before I do I need to know won't scream." Beetle muffled something but Izuku couldn't understand it so he decided to remove his hand and hoped he wasn't wrong for doing so, Beetle gasped for sir even though he was dead and nothing was stopping him from breathing, "Your already tired of being dead it's only been around a year Izuku." He said jokingly but Izuku was in no mood for jokes, "Look Beetle I need to know this, do you or do you not know how to become human again?" Beetle broke out of his restraints and flew up onto the table and stretched his arms out making loud hard bone cracking sounds, "Sure I'll answer your question but in song." He started to tap dance but the table couldn't support him and it collasped, Izuku started to laugh at the poor man but he quickly got up and brushed himself off of debris, "forget you saw that."

Beetlejuice pulled out the handbook for the recently deceased and opened up to a page about accepting that you've died and become a ghost, "All you need to know is right here on these two pages." He handed Izuku the book but there was nothing but the normal stuff about death, "Beetle I told you I wasn't in a mood for jokes." He looked over at him but the bio exorcist was gone, "Beetle?" He said but nobody was there suddenly two hands appeared behind him and popped out his eyes and put them back in backwards, Angered by this Izuku tried to punch him but Beetle ducked and his fist went straight into the wall and a cloud of dust came bursting out, "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT LOOK." Beetle held up the book in front of him and Izuku finally saw what the ghost was trying to tell him, everything about the book had changed it looked more evil from it's drawlings that were once filled with with beautiful pictures were now evil demonic drawlings of demons and witchcraft and the writing seemed to be made out of blood instead of Ink. Horrified at this Izuku asked Beetle, "How did you ever find out about this." Beetle proud of how Izuku was reacting to this sat down in his chair and put his legs up on to a the broken remains of the table, "I was messing around with my powers one day and I found out that these things are basically mini necronomicons, now read the pages." Izuku flipped through the book and found the part about becoming human again, as he read through passage he thought about all the people he would have to apologise to when he comes back to life maybe he'll scare all his tormentors, the book describes as such _'In order to return to the world of the living you you must marry a living girl who has agreed to be with you and there must be a audience of alive patrons witness it.'_ Izuku was in a state of shock mixed with happiness.


	4. Awkward

Chapter 4: Awkward

Izuku reread the whole chapter over and over again making sure that understood everything right and honestly it was starting to scare Beetle, he's never in his whole time being alive and dead seen a man or boy read with such dark energy around him, "Uh Midoriya?" Beetle tried to get Izuku's attention by waving his hand in the boy's face but he didn't react.

"Look kid I don't think reading the book over and over again is gonna make it simpler, if things worked like that I would have found a way to make my first wife orgasm by now." Beetle thought one of his jokes would annoy him enough to make him snap out of his trance but it didn't work, out of options Beetle slapped him in the back of the head real hard.

Izuku broke out of his trance and immediately stood up from his seat, "I have to do somethings." He said pushing Beetle out of his way and running out of the room as fast as could.

Beetle wanted to stop Izuku and make him pay his helping fee but he decided to get that later, besides he had all the time in the world to get his payment.

(Back Reiko's room)

Izuku made it back to Reiko's room and noticed she wasn't there and her whole entire room was had been rearranged along with a bigger TV and more videogames that were stacked almost to the ceiling, he saw a calendar on her wall and noticed that it was circled with red marker and read _Finals__ today_, Not only that but around three months have past since he left making feel awful that he forget to mention that time speeds up while in the world of the dead.

Suddenly the door opened to her and Reiko came walking looking tired and beat, she walked right by him not even noticing his presence and went straight to her bed where she face planted on to her pillow. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, she adjusted her head so she could see him and ask, "Are you really back or are you just my imagination playing tricks on me from being so tired?"

"No I'm real and I have a serious question to ask you." He said rolling her over on to her back because she was to week to do so herself.

"What is it." said in anticipation.

Izuku took a deep breath and calmly asked her, "How much do you like me?"

"I don't like you Izuku." she said making his heart nearly break even though it wasn't beating anyway, she put her hand up to his face and cuffed his cheek and smiled, "I love you."

Reiko leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him while leaning her head on to his shoulder, Izuku was really red now and starting to studder as he tried getting to the point of his question, "W-w-well d-do you love m-me enough to be w-with me forever?"

"Yep." she answered fast and without hesitation.

"What do you mean Yep don't you want to think about it for a second?" He was honestly shocked she didn't take any time to think before answering a question like that.

"Nope I know what I want and it's you." she broke her grip and layed back down looking like she was about to pass out any minute now from exhaustion, "When I'm with you I feel happy and everything gonna be great, I want to feel like that everyday so of course being with you forever sounds great to me, do you feel like that when your with me?"

Izuku thought about it for a second wondered what the hell was he worried about it, he's already dead and it took him to kill himself just to meet someone who likes him for who he is so what did have to lose, "Reiko will you marry me?"

She shot up and now it was her turn to be red as a tomato, he could see the look disbelief on her face and it was priceless and cute he wished he had a camera to capture the moment. He tried to keep in his laughter but he just couldn't and it spilled out which had dire consequences, "YOU BAKA." She yelled and kicked him off the bed but he kept laughing so she started throwing pillows at him until he did. "STOP LAUGHING!" She demanded as she got ready to throw her Goku Dragon Ball Z lamp.

"No wait please I'll stop I'll stop." He couldn't feel pain but the lamp looked expensive and didn't want her to break it, after she put it down he calmly sat next to her back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and apologized, "I'm sorry what can I do that will make you happy again?"

She broke free from his hold and opened up her drawer underneath her bed pulling out two controllers and a copy of Borderlands 3 that she just got the day before, The TV and the PS4 turned on by themselves scaring him half to death as she handed him a controller and the game, "Put the game in." She said with a menacing look on her face.

"Yes dear." As fast as he could he jumped off the bed and put in the game hoping it would please her but when he sat back down her look was the same and emitting a sense of terror that was starting to make him sweat bullets so he tried avoiding eye contact.

"Izuku." Reiko said, he slowly turned his head expecting worst but instead he was greeted with a kiss instead of a fist, "The answer is yes now help me beat the game."


	5. A Nice Day for a Wedding

Chapter 5: Nice Day for a Wedding

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Reiko turned off her alarm and got out of bed, she had played videogames most of the night but had gone to bed early enough to get at least four hours of sleep which is enough for her to make it through the day even if they did hard grueling hero training and and a test today, which there was. She was going to do her normal routine but then she saw the date on the calendar and smiled, "Today is the Day."

After showering and fixing her hair Reiko had planned to do the one thing she had never done, put on make up. She wasn't doing this because Izuku asked or anything she just thought it would entice him a little plus she loves seeing him blush uncontrollable and studder it was so cute, after an hour of non-stop following a YouTube makeup tutorial she had done it and it was pretty horrible so she wiped it off real fast and was going to do it over again but she saw the time and decided it wasn't worth the effort, instead she got dressed took the cards and went to school. When she got to class everyone noticed the smile on her face and were a little creeped out by it, mainly because in the time they've known her the thought of a smile on her was impossible but now she was doing it and no one could build up the nerve to say anything, but that all changed right around lunch when Ibara was the first to actually ask her what was going on.

Everyone watched from a far as the religious girl talked to her, "What do you think thier saying?" Setsuna asked.

"I have no clue but I want know so bad." Yosetsu said taking a bite food while he starred at the two, "The suspense is killing me hurry up Ibara please."

Neito walked over to the table and took a seat with his classmates but unlike them he wasn't obsessed with Reiko because he didn't care why she was smiling, "Why do you guys care so much about her smiling it's not that big of a deal."

The rest of the class ignored him and continued to watch Reiko and Ibara but that just anger Nieto he returned to eating his lunch trying not to let anyone see how frustrated that he was being ignore, again. Ibara eventually came back to the table with everybody but she seemed shocked and she was holding a bunch of letters in her hand, "Who the letters for?" Juzo asked as everybody leaned in to hear what the vine girl had to say.

"We're invited to her wedding tonight." Everyone slowly tilted their head's to the side trying to understand what they were just told as Ibara started handing out invitations, Neito even got one making everyone more confused then they already were, speaking of which the copy boy ripped open the invitation and started reading it vigorously and the first to ask, "Who the hell is Izuku Midoriya?"

"He's a ghost." Ibara replied in a unnerving tone before walking off, "She's joking right?" Tetsutetsu asked but no one answered.

(Around 10:00pm that same day)

"Please someone tell me this a joke." He asked again but this time he was outside of a church and only Neito was with him, they weren't wearing anything special just their usual street clothes as they walked into the church to find everybody but Ibara trying to talk to her.

"Listen to me Reiko." Jurota said really concerned like, "I know you seem happy but I think your having a mental breakdown from the stress of school and I get it UA is hard but you need help Reiko."

She didn't respond to him or any of her classmates instead she just stood there in her wedding gown holding a bouquet of flowers, Neito took a seat in one of the pews making aloud creeking noise as his put his weight on the bench getting everyones attention, "What?" He asked because everyone was staring at him, "Why are you guys looking at me it's a wedding your supposed to sit down and observe."

"He's right." Reiko said agreeing with the copy user, "Everyone please take a seat and we'll begin." She added on.

the entire class was tired of arguing with her so they did what she asked and sat down in the pews, after everyone was seated she took a deep breath and his three times.

"Izuku."

"Izuku."

"Izuku."


	6. Nothing is Right

Chapter 6: Nothing is Right

The Church had gone silent and the temperature in the building had felt like below zero making everyone shiver, suddenly the doors started to shut on their own and the light in the room was soon devoured by the growing darkness leaving everyone in the pitch black, "Reiko turn back on the please it's as dark as Shihai in here, no offense." Sen said realizing how bad that sounded out loud.

Shihai traveled through the dark and slapped Sen in the face then walked over Reiko grabbing her by the wrist, "Reiko this needs stop now." Despite it being dark she looked right him and replied, "But he's here."

Suddenly the lights came back on but there was two extra people in the room, "Izuku." Reiko said happy to see he came, "Reiko you look stunning." his smile filled her with joy but it quickly but his happiness disappeared as he looked towards the dark user who was still violently holding his girlfriend's wrist, he stared her classmate down until he let go of her and slowly backed away until he was with the others at a safe distance, once that was done he returned his attention to Reiko and said "I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a present from nothing but thin air which she immediately opened to find her brand new copy of Kingdom Hearts 3.

"I hope you don't have this one in your mass collection I wasn't sure." She actually had three copies of the game already but it was the thought that counts and she didn't want to break his spirit even though he was already a spirit technically, "I love it Izuku and I have a gift for you but we have to finish the wedding first." His dirty thoughts get the best of him as he started to turn red and she instantly realized what he was thinking "Not that pervert something else."

The two looked over at the group of confused students and remembered they had to do a introduction, "Hi everybody my name Izuku Midoriya and I'm the one getting married to your classmate, you all are some of the luckiest people in the world to have Reiko as a friend and it makes me jealous not being able to spend as much time with her as you guys do. Also I'm a ghost see." Izuku happily grabs his own head and rips off his head and holds it up for everyone to see, "Big deal I can do that too." Setsuna says ripping off her own and doing the same, Izuku was impressed "That's cool but now can you do this?" Suddenly his head exploded confetti and Skittles and from his neck hole a new head grew but this time he had purple hair, "Whoops." He slicked his hair back and it turned green again.

"Okay I believe you." setsuna said putting back on her head, "Well I don't." Kinoko said making Izuku roll his eyes and sigh, "Alright how about this." Izuku opened up his shirt and ripped open his stomach but instead of guts snakes, beetles and other bugs spilled out onto the floor scaring everyone. once the bugs crawled away and his stomach was normal Izuku asked the them all, "Anyone else doubt me?" Neito raised his hand but it was immediately slapped by Jurota.

"Good now let's get on with the ceremony." Izuku turned to his beautiful bride but before anything could be said the front doors to the church opened up Letting in a bright light that blinded everyone, and from that light a voice projected itself to them.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend me in battle. Be my safeguard against the wickedness, schemes, wiles, tricks and snares of the devil. Restrain him, O God, I humbly pray, and Michael, Prince of the heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast to the feet of True Jesus, Satan and all the evil spirits, prowling about the

world seeking the ruin and destruction of souls Amen." From the light emerged Ibara wearing the outfit of a priest holding a Bible in hand, she walked towards the couple only focusing on them like she was a snake looking at it's prey, "I will not let this horrid act happen." She said holding up a metal cross.

was at her limit, she could tolerate her classmates not believing her and trying to tell her she is crazy but barging in and trying to ruin her wedding that was the tipping point, "Why can't people let me be happy?" She started to cry and grow angry, "Happy? This demon is obviously trying to trick you don't you see." The church girl tried to explain to her friend, "I'm not a demon." Izuku said defending himself but Ibara was having none of it and threw holy water on him that did nothing, "Shut up hellspawn I won't fall for your lies and sweet words." In a instant her vine hair wrapped around him but he didn't even react to it instead focusing on finding the right passages to preform a exorcism.

"Ibara stop this now." Reiko demanded but the holy girl didn't listen and started to recite the prayer for exorcism, finally she have had enough and decided to put an end to this. Using her quirk she started making Ibara float disrupting her prayers as Izuku manifested a pair of hedge trimmers and cut his way out, "PUT ME DOWN" Ibara demanded and Reiko agreed to do so by dropping her on some pews but her classmates quickly caught her before she hit the wood.

"Are you crazy Reiko you could of killed her." Izuku told his bride to be but she was not having any of it. As they put down Ibara, Reiko walked right up to her scared classmates with a scary aura surrounding her and in front of them all told them how she really felt, "All of you listen up, I'm getting married to Izuku if you like or not because I love him and I want to be with him is that such a bad thing." She asked them.

Ibara slowly got up and brushed her outfit off of dirt and wrinkles, "But he's a demon Reiko." She pleaded, "No I'm not a demon a ghost." Izuku was getting annoyed at being called a demon and he was starting to feel offended.

"Please Ibara I know what I'm doing, your my friend so please support me on this like a friend should, everyone else does." Once again Neito wanted to say something but was slapped by Jurota, The vine girl took in her friend's words and looked over at Izuku who waved nervously , she sighed and gave in to her friends wishes, "Okay but if he ever does something wrong I'm going to break him into pieces."

"That's fair." And with that the two forgave eachother and the wedding could begin and within 30 minutes they were married.


	7. Starting a New Life

Final Chapter: Starting A New Life

"Are you sure this is a good idea because honestly it sounds terrible." Reiko said as the happy couple approached the apartment door, "It's going to be fine i have a plan." Izuku gave her his trademark smile and knocked on the door, the two waited for a minute before they knocked again this time they could hear somebody unlocking the door, when it opened the two were greeted by a tall man with green hair, "Can I help you?"

"Hi Dad." Izuku said greeting his father like he had just got home from school instead of being dead, his father froze horrified at the sight of his dead son, "Oh my god." Izuku's father passed out from shock landing straight into his son's arms, "THAT

WAS YOUR PLAN TO SAY HIGH." His girlfriend yelled slapping him in the back of the head, he begged for mercy which she generously gave him "Now what do we do?" She asked looking at the unconscious body of her boyfriend's dad.

Izuku went into the apartment and searched around the place but there was no sign of his mother anywhere, he went up to his girlfriend and told her, "Let's go and come back later when there both here." She wanted to hit him again but she needed to save her strength for the rest of the day if it was going to be like this.

(Later at an Arcade)

"Ah yeah they still have it." Izuku ran up and practically started praying to machine, Reiko was surprised at two things the first being that her boyfriend was fan boying over a video game instead of pro heroes and second she never knew about this arcade and she's been to every one in Musutafu except this one which is confusing her alot. The game Izuku was celebrating was none other than Alien vs Predator the beat em up that had not been seen in such time by any gamer, "This is amazing and it's still in good condition."

Izuku pulled out two quarters and put them in the machine, "Come on let's play a few rounds and see how far we get." Reiko couldn't say no to that, together the two picked their characters and for the next hour the two beat the whole game together which they celebrated by jumping up and down in eachothers arms. "That's the first time I've ever completed that game."

Despite all the fun Reiko was having she couldn't help but wonder what her boyfriend intended to do about his former childhood friend, before she could say a word Izuku grabbed her by the hand a leaded her out of the arcade, "Izuku, where are we going?" She asked but he didn't answer her. After a short train ride the two reached a really nice neighborhood, "Here we are." Izuku said enthusiastically as he approached the front door of a white house.

"Reiko please stay here while I take care of business." It took her a second to realize but she figured out this was the home of his tormentor and understood why he needed to be alone. Izuku went inside and headed for Katsuki's bedroom but he ran into Eijiro who was just coming out of the bathroom, "Oh hi, are you one of Bakugo's friends?" Izuku likes Eijiro but a part of him hates him for how easy he has become friends with the guy who he has spent most of his life and death with, and even though he wanted to say no he just had to deal with it.

"Yes I'm Bakugo's friend Midoriya, i just need to to talk to him real quick in private if that's okay." Eijiro smiled and said, "Of course go right ahead." He was nice and a good fighter from what Izuku has seen of him in UA, he knew one day that red haired kid would make a excellent hero.

Izuku entered the room and saw Katsuki sitting on his bed writing a report for class, he was actually quite surprised to see Izuku since he's been gone for a while and that he was expecting Eijiro to walk in instead of Izuku, he just usually teleports in and tries to spook him. "Where the hell have you been?" The angry boy yelled getting off his bed and all up in Izuku's face, "You can't disappear for two days and just come back in randomly, you need to tell me Urk." Katsuki grasped for air as Izuku's hand gripped tighter around his throat, "Listen Here Kacchan because what I have to say important." Izuku started to lift off the ground as he told him everything, "I'm alive again don't ask how but I am and I got to keep some of my powers, I'm not going to kill you but I will warn you that if you go near me or Reiko than I will kill you, understood."

Katsuki let out a weak "Understood." And Izuku dropped him letting him breath once again, as Izuku headed towards the door he looked back at his friend one last time, "I forgive you." Was the last thing he said before walking out of the room.

Izuku walked out of the house and saw his beautiful girlfriend playing with a neighborhood cat, he walked up to her and joined on petting the cat and he enjoyed the feel of fur on his hand, he was finding out he actually missed touching alot of things, "So what's next?" Reiko asked, Izuku picked up the cat and held it like a baby, "how about lunch, I got some money from Kacchan." He stole his wallet while he was chocking him, "Sounds good but don't you have more things to do?" She wasn't wrong, Izuku wanted to get his revenge on alot of people but after looking at his girlfriend, he just wanted to spend time with her.

"It can wait, but right now all I want is you." She blushed as he took her hand again, they headed back to the train but Izuku was thinking about getting a friend to take over his revenge quest for him.

(Meanwhile in the waiting room)

"Now serving number 366, number 366." Beetlejuice laughed despite it not being his number, he kept laughing until it annoyed the secretary enough to get her to ask him, "What's so funny Beetle?" Suddenly, Beetle stops laughing and gives her a serious look scaring not just her but everyone in the room, "You wouldn't get it."

Beetle pulled out a cigarette from his hair and took a hit, he was not only happy that his number _377_ was almost up, but he also ended the story on a Joker reference.

The End


End file.
